Homophobie
by Destination darkness
Summary: L'alcool peut parfois aider à accomplir quelque chose, une chose que d'ordinaire la raison aurait empêchée... Attention : Yaoi et Angst, bonne lecture aux amateurs du genre !


Auteur : Destination Darkness  
Rating : M, yaoi, viol.  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort je pense... et Angst certainement.  
Disclaïmer : l'univers et les personnages sont à Hiro mashima, le scénario est à moi~~

Note de l'auteureuuu:  
Encore un mini truc déprimant sur Natsu... Décidément il va finir par se plaindre =.=...Donc vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas pour les enfants !  
Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'un seul mot dans un commentaire peux illuminer mes journées~~ (ou les ruiner, au choix ==)

* * *

_Homophobie_

La pluie tombait lentement sur Magnolia, accompagnant de sa musique les pas d'un jeune homme aux cheveux roses, le garçon longeait le fleuve de la ville, seule personne a traîner dans les rues par ce temps froid. Les gouttes qui touchaient sa peau disparaissaient rapidement, bien froides par rapport à la température de son corps. Son regard fixait le sol mais était recouvert d'un fin voile tissé de pensées et de souvenirs, alors qu'il s'était éloigné de la ville, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'une falaise au bas de laquelle était projetée l'eau du fleuve, il s'agenouilla, ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses récents souvenirs.  
_

La veille, la soirée avait été largement arrosée, Loki, Grey et Natsu s'étaient retrouvés chez le mage de glace avec un bon stock de bière et de quelques autres alcools qui traînaient à l'auberge.  
Les blagues, les anecdotes et les fous rires s'étaient multipliés au fur et à mesure que les bouteilles s'empilaient, au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'ils commençaient à somnoler, Natsu s'était redressé et avait doucement embrassé Grey, un baiser chaste certes, mais qui suffit pour que Grey et Loki commencent à reprendre leurs esprits et que le mage de glace envoi Natsu à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de poing, le faisant dessoûler rapidement.  
-Non mais ça va pas ? Avait crié le brun en se relevant. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Il avait empoigné Natsu, l'avait relevé et plaqué contre le mur.  
L'interpellé s'était tut, baissant les yeux.  
-Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi, Grey~  
Le brun avait écarquillé les yeux aux mots de Loki et au tressautement qu'il avait sentit sous sa main.  
-C'est vrai ? Bien que surprise, sa voix n'en restait pas moins froide et Natsu ne pu répondre qu'avec un hochement de tête, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens pour connaître sa réaction.  
Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, le brun appuya plus fort encore sur le cou de son ami et laissa son autre main frapper sa joue, assez fort pour lui faire tourner la tête.  
-Sale tapette.  
-C'est vrai, je ne te pensais pas comme ça Natsu, c'est répugnant.  
Le jeune homme sentit des larmes monter aux mots de ceux qu'il pensait être ses amis, si bien qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque l'homme qu'il aimait malgré tout le lança sur le sol.  
-Dis Grey, tu ne voudrais pas essayer ? Tu aime peut être les hommes après tout toi aussi.  
-Ça m'étonnerai ! Enfin, c'est vrai ont peut toujours essayer...  
Le sourire qui apparu alors sur le visage du mage effraya le Dragon Slayer, peur renforcée lorsque ses vêtements furent brutalement arrachés et ses jambes sauvagement écartées.  
Le brun baissa son pantalon et guida son membre à l'intérieur de l'autre homme, forçant l'entrée non préparée. Il exécuta quelques mouvements et bientôt les larmes du garçon commencèrent à couler.  
-Eh ben, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?  
-Tu...Me fais nnh mal...  
-Il fallait y réfléchir avant petit pédé~ Loki, tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?  
-Pourquoi pas... Sur ces mots, Loki remonta d'une main le menton du garçon tandis que de l'autre il enfonça son membre entre ses lèvres chaudes.  
Les larmes et les cris de Natsu se firent plus nombreux alors que ses sens l'abandonnaient, seule la douleur parcourait son corps, la tristesse aussi, celle d'aimer une personne à qui il n'inspirait que de la répugnance, et le dégoût. De soi même bien plus que de ses amis.

Il sentit soudain un liquide s'écouler dans sa gorge et dans le bas de son corps, ils se retirèrent tout deux après ça et il sentit vaguement quelqu'un qui crachait sur son corps tandis qu'un autre lui disait :  
-Non, je ne vois pas comment tu peux aimer ça, salope.  
Sur ces mots il se retrouva seul, les autres étant sûrement partis finir la soirée dans un bar.  
Il laissa libre court à ses larmes, tandis qu'une mixture de sang et de sperme s'écoulait lentement de son corps.  
_

Natsu se retrouvait dans un état étrange, presque en transe, il baissa lentement son corps vers le vide qui semblait l'appeler et se laissa tomber, chutant rapidement parmi les gouttes de pluie.  
Il ferma les yeux, et oublia.

_Fin_

_._


End file.
